The Doctor's Daughter
by legacycahill
Summary: When the Doctor vanishes, one person is devoted to finding him. His 12-year-old daughter, Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Daughter

"Have you seen him?" the girl asked.

"No! What's it to you anyway?" the tall man replied.

"Listen Capone, he was here and we all know it. The Doctor knew you."

"Everybody knows me. I'm _the_ Al Capone."

"If you don't tell me all you know, you won't be anybody. I'm not as nice as the Doctor"

"And what might a little girl like you do?" as soon as he said that, there was a mighty _swish_ and a _thud._ As Capone turned to the side, he saw a silver dagger embedded in the wood.

"A helpless little girl. Yep. That's me." she said with her back turned.

"Wait. What's your name?" Al asked, shouting to cross the distance. She didn't reply to him, but to herself as she walked into the TARDIS. "Tyler."

Seventy-five buttons pushed later, and she was hurtling through time and space. Looking for her father.

He had been missing for. . . a while. It was a bit confusing keeping track of time while you were hurtling through time and space. Tyler x-ed off one more bullet point. _No Doctor there. _Tyler thought. She took off her father's coat and laid it gently down. It was all she had of him besides the TARDIS. She stifled a sob. She hadn't found her dad. She just couldn't find him. As the TARDIS lurched to a stop in the 21st century, tears threatened to fall. Anger and determination were the only things that kept her from collapsing into the nearest ditch. Walking out of the TARDIS, she surveyed the familiar surroundings of Canary Warf. Also known to her as Torchwood. Torchwood meant Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack meant a bed and a bowl of Ramen Noodles. Almost stumbling up the stairs, Tyler managed NOT to pass out before she met Jack.

"Hayo kiddo." Jack said as he hugged her.

"Nice to see you too." she mumbled. Jack took one quick look at her.

"Bed?" he asked.

"That would be nice." she muttered, and then passed out.

"Always a Saturday. She always shows up on a Saturday." he muttered, carrying her to the couch. Tyler preferred Jack's battered up couch to the barren empty TARDIS.

After 12 hours of nice sleep, Tyler woke. Bright light filtered through her eyes. "The light! It burns!" she hissed. Tyler was still giggling as she got her bacon. She was heading for the TARDIS and the 20th century. 1945.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Licking the remnants of bacon of her fingertips, Tyler surveyed the TARDIS one more time. "He could always be hiding, somewhere on here. Anythings possible. I mean, I'M IN A FREAKING TIME MACHINE!" In frustration, she kicked the nearest do-dad. And with that, she unleashed a stream of colorful words. "Great. Now I've gone crazy." When the TARDIS stopped moving, she went to go visit an old friend of her dads, but the door was locked. She checked her watch, the hands just kept spinning around and around and around and around, faster and faster until you couldn't see them anymore. It only spun when they were in the time vortex, and they never spun that fast. The TARDIS pitched forward, or move like lurched forward.

Soon, all Tyler could see was her red hair. Wind was pouring in from everywhere. Within seconds, Tyler had to grip the nearest chair to avoid being thrown. . .[What's down that hall again? _Blah blah._ Oh thanks!] into the library. One well placed gale rammed her head SO hard that darkness enveloped her before she could even cry out. She felt a small prick in her arm. It hurt. It burned. She hated it. She wanted it gone. Ithurt. Itburned. LeaveLeaveLeaveLeave. It was killing her. However. She was kinda used to this by now. When she came too, her entire body burned. Every breath rattled, every movement was a war. She'd won wars before. "Sorry boys. Guess you didn't win this time." She said to the one man she ticked off in Vegas, and the giant horde of Silence creatures behind him. She doubled over as the poison got to one of her hearts. It wouldn't be long before she died. She had no intention of dying, and neither did the Time Lord in her. Her entire body started radiating orange energy. Seconds later, giant tongues of flame shot out from her, making several Silence extra-crispy Silence.

Gone was the little girl with curly red hair and vibrant green eyes, but a girl who radiated power. Her hair had straightened and turned midnight black. Her eyes were glass. She drew her sword. Standing proud, she said four words.

"Where is the Doctor?"


End file.
